


Nur auf eine Cola!

by kjelliot



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Boyfriends, Clubbing, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Germany, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjelliot/pseuds/kjelliot
Summary: Bob und Peter machen sich, auf das Drängen des zweiten Detektives hin, auf zu dem Club den dieser so mag. Doch der Abend, den die beiden Freunde eigentlich nur enspannt ausklingen lassen wollten, nimmt plötzlich unverhofftes Ende.





	Nur auf eine Cola!

"Komm schon Bob! Nur auf eine Cola."  
"Nein Peter, ich kann wirklich nicht. Das hier ist wichtig. Du solltest auch besser hier bleiben und mit mir lernen, wenn du die Prüfungen nicht verhauen willst." antwortete Bob mürrisch auf Peters quengeln. "Steck lieber deine Nase nochmal ins Mathebuch anstatt in diesen versifften Club"  
Peter rollte mit den Augen. Sie hatten schon den ganzen Nachmittag über ihrem Schulkram gehockt und gebüffelt als gäbe es kein morgen. Es war jetzt Samstag Abend und er wollte diesen nicht auch noch mit Mathe verbringen. Stattdessen drehten sich seine Gedanken um den Club der neu in Rocky Beach aufgemacht hatte. Bob war noch nie der absolute Partylöwe gewesen, aber Peter konnte seinen Freund doch heute nicht in seinem Zimmer über Mathe versauern lassen. Manchmal muss man Leute eben zu ihrem Glück zwingen.  
Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf lächelte er und antwortete schnippisch: "Von wegen versifft. Der ist brandneu! Aber bitte, wenn der Herr sich zu fein ist, für ein solches Ambiente..."  
Peter drehte sich um und machte ein paar Schritte Richtung Bobs Zimmertür. Seinen Pullover greifend, welchen er anstatt einer Jacke dabei hatte, wandte er sich schon der Türklinke zu. Da hörte er hinter sich genervtes Murren und dann ein Seufzen.  
"Ist ja gut Pete'. Warte ich komme."  
Mit einem triumphalen Grinsen sah Peter Bob zu, wie dieser sich noch eine Jacke von der Gardrobe nahm und dann leicht griesgrähmig, leicht belustigt von Peters Auftritt ebenfalls zur Tür stapfte. Peter öffnete diese und winkte seinen Kollegen strahlend durch. Bob schüttelte nur, in sich hinein lachend, den Kopf und ging hindurch.  
Kurze Zeit späte erreichten sie mit Peters Wagen den besagten Club. Missmutig sah Bob seinen Kollegen an. Er hatte schon Lust etwas mit Peter zu unternehmen, weshalb er ihn ja auch nicht einfach alleine hatte ziehen lassen. Aber er mochte es nicht wenn Peter in diese Clubs ging. Irgendwie machte das etwas mit ihm, seinen Kollegen so nah zusammen mit anderen Jugendlichen tanzen zu sehen. Besonders wenn sich Mädchen ihren Weg zu Peter bahnten. Das löste ein unangenehmes Ziehen in der Magengegend aus. War es Eifersucht? Bob konnte es nicht genau einordnen, er wusste nur, dass der Einfluss den Peter auf ihn hatte anders war als der aller seiner anderen Freunde.  
"Hey! Erde an Bob!" Peter wedelte mit seinen Händen vor Bobs Gesicht herum. "Ey ich red schon seid 5 Minuten mit dir und jetzt merk ich dass du mir gar nicht zuhörst"  
"Ohh ähmm tut mir leid Pete' ich.. ich war komplett in Gedanken"  
"Ja hab ich gemerkt. Was hat dich denn so beschäftigt?"  
Bob schluckte. "Ähm ich ... hab mich gefragt ooob..." Sein Blick blieb an dem leuchtende Schild neben dem Eingang des Clubs hängen. "..ob Dark Techno denn wirklich das Wahre ist! Du weißt doch wie unterschiedlich unser Musikgeschmack ist"  
Peter lächelte schief so als schien er ihm nicht ganz zu glauben, dass es wirklich das war, was ihn die letzen Minuten so hatte grübeln lassen.  
Bob zuckte mit den Schultern und sah wieder zum Leuchtschild rüber, in dessen Lichtschein man bei der Dunkelheit daneben den Türsteher gerade noch erkennen konnte. Dieser lehnte gelangweilt an der Hauswand und schnippte gerade einen Zigarettenstummel zur Seite.  
Peter räusperte sich und meinte nur "Na komm. Wir haben doch immer Spaß wenn wir zusammen los ziehen oder nicht? Vertrau mir mal, ich weiß schon was dir gut tut."  
Mit diesen Worten zwinkerte er Bob zu und stieg dann aus. Bob seufzte nur, verließ das Auto ebenfalls und machte sich zusammen mit Peter auf zum Eingang.

Peter kannte den Türsteher vom Surfen, wo dieser tagsüber als Trainer jobte. Er schlug mit ihm ein und sie durften direkt durch. Peter sah dass Bob wirklich mit sich kämpfte um Motivation für diesen Abend zu finden.  
"Okay Bob, wenn du es in einer Stunde wirklich immer noch so öde findest, fahren wir nach Hause,versprochen. Aber so lange.. probier wenigstens Spaß zu haben ja?"  
Bob nickte nur und musterte die feiernden Menschen.  
Peter sah sich um. Was könnte Bob jetzt auflockern? Na klar! Das simpelste Mittel: Alkohol! Sie mussten sich ja nicht betrinken. Er wollte Bob nur ein bisschen in Party-Laune bringen.  
"Hey Bob, ich hab gerade gar keinen Bock auf Cola, Lust auf einen Drink? Komm ich geb dir einen aus!" Rief Peter schon ziemlich laut, da man wegen des Basses sich selbst schon kaum noch hören konnte.  
Bob zuckte die Schultern. Zusammen gingen sie zum Tresen und setzen sich dort auf zwei Barhocker. In dieser etwas entfernten Ecke war es etwas leiser. Peter bestellte für sie zwei Mojito, nicht ohne der Bedienung ein neckisches Lächeln zu schenken. Bob sah wie die junge Frau nicht uninteressiert zurück lächelte. Was sollte das denn? Jetzt schleppte er sich mit Peter, für Peter, in diesen Schuppen um dann seinem Kollegen zusehen zu müssen wie dieser junge Damen um den Finger wickelte? Komischer Weise hatte Peter seit dem er sich nach kurzer Zeit von Kelly getrennt hatte nie eine neue Freundin gehabt. Bob konnte das nicht nachvollziehen. Peter war was flirten anging vielleicht etwas tollpatschiger als er selbst, sah aber dafür, wie Bob fand, besser aus als die meisten Jungs, war gut gebaut, hatte Humor und - klar - war clever. Sonst wäre er ja nicht Teil ihres mittlerweile schon recht berühmten Trios.  
Als die Frau mit den Drinks zurück kam und beim übergeben der Gläser und annehmen des Geldes keine Möglichkeit auslies die Hände des 2. Detektives zufällig zu berühren, schickte Bob ein paar finstere Blicke in ihre Richtung. Erst bemerkte sie diese nicht aber als sie es dann tat, erschrak sie leicht und zog sich dann schnell zurück. Peter sah ihr verwundert nach.  
"Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" fragte er und sah Bob ein bisschen enttäuscht an. "Nicht das ich wüsste" antwortete er und hatte ein klein bisschen schlechtes Gewissen, "vergessen wir sie, lass uns anstoßen!" peter grinste und lobte "Genau Bob, richtige Einstellung pfeifen wir auf die! Sorry war eh eine blöde Idee jetzt sowas anzufangen. Nun gehör ich wieder ganz dir Bob!". Peter lachte. Die Worte lösten bei Bob ein Kribbeln aus. Er wusste das Peter diesen letzten Satz nicht so gemeinte hatte, wie er es sich irgendwie wünschte aber es hatte trotzdem den gleichen Effekt.  
Sie stießen an. Und nach kurzer Zeit hob sich Bobs Laune und nach noch längerer Zeit hatten sie beide eine ordentliche Anzahl Drinks intus und unterhielten sich ausgelassen. Peter hatte gemerkt, dass zwischen ihnen immer längere Blicke hängen blieben und es zu immer mehr kleinen Berührungen kam, je betrunkener Bob wurde. Er spürte den Alkohol auch, war diesen aber eher gewohnt als Bob. Diese unbedeutenden kleinen Momente während sie redeten, in denen Bobs Finger über seine streiften oder ihre Knie gegeneinander lehnten, ohne das einer von beiden seines zurück zog. Peter sah Bob tief in die Augen und versuchte heraus zu finden, ob dieser das mit Absicht tat oder nur schon zu betrunken war. Bob fiel es schon sichtlich schwerer ihn zu fixieren. Er bemerkte auch wie Bob verträumt seine Augen an Peter hoch und runter wandern lies. Jetzt ergriff er die Initiative.  
"Okay Bob ich glaube es wird Zeit das wir uns auf den Weg machen. Es ist schon nach 12:00 und so könn' wir nicht mehr mit dem Auto fahrn. Deine Mutter wird sich nicht gerade freuen wenn wir so spät nach Hause komm'." stammelte er  
"Jaaa du has Recht. Looos geeehts."  
Naja, vielleicht hatte es Bob wirkich einfach nur härter erwischt, was den Alkohol anging.  
Er nahm Bobs Hand und führte ihn hinter sich durch die Menge bis nach draußen. Dann lies er sie wieder los, aber Bob stolperte dabei fast und griff danach um sie weiter fest zu halten. "Ich kann nich alleine laufen Pete. Sorryy"  
Peter lächelte nur mitleidig. "Oh man dich hats ja echt erwischt. Komm her" Er hielt seinen Arm so hin das Bob sich einhaken könnte. Dieser tat dies aber nicht sondern schlang von der Seite seine Arme um Peter. So liefen sie, mal taumelten sie nach Hause.  
Dort angekommen waren beide schon etwas klarer von der kühlen Nachtluft. Bob kramte vor der Haustür seinen Schlüssel heraus. Er schloss auf und sie schlichen nach oben. Dort angekommen fragte Peter ob er schnell kalt duschen gehen könne um noch ein bisschen klarer zu werden. Bob nickte und ging nach unten um sich ein Glas kaltes Wasser aus der Küche zu holen. Er hatte den Heimweg genossen, obwohl sie hatten laufen müssen. Die Nähe zu Peter und sein warmer Körper in der kalten Nacht waren das, was ihm irgendwie den ganzen Abend gefehlt hatte. Er fragte sich nur, ob er sich zu auffällig benahm. Bob war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass er auf heterosexuell war. Außer wenn er mit Peter zusammen war. Der stellte irgendwie alles auf den Kopf.  
Indessen zerbrach sich Peter in der Dusche über ähnliches den Kopf. Er hatte es nie erwähnt aber seit er Bob kannte und gemerkt hatte dass das mit Kelly ihm einfach nicht gefallen hatte, war er sich relativ sicher eher auf Jungs zu stehen. Klar gab er sich der einen oder anderen Flirterei mit Mädchen hin aber mehr auch nicht. Und das löste nicht die Schmetterlinge im Bauch aus, die er hatte wenn er bei Bob war. Er konnte nicht unüberlegt ihre Freundschaft riskieren, aber er wollte Bob viel näher sein als sie es sich bisher waren.  
Er trat aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Dann wickelte sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte umd verlies das Bad. Er ging zurück in Bobs Zimmer, wo dieser schon mit einem fast leeren Glas Wasser saß.  
Als Bob sich umdrehte klappte ihm die Kinnlade runter. Er hatte Peter schon öfters Oberkörperfrei gesehn aber dieses mal haute es ihn einfach aus den Socken. An paar Tropfen liefen noch seine glatte Brust herunter und suchten sich dann ihren Weg über seine gut sichtbaren Bauchmuskeln. Seine Haare waren noch feucht und verwuschelt vom Abtrocknen mit dem Handtuch. So lehnte er halb nackt im Türrahmen und raubte Bob den Atem.  
In seinem Bann fiel Bob sein Glas aus der Hand und es zersprang auf dem Boden.  
"Ach verdammt. Das schöne Glas. Mist das muss ich jetzt schnell sauber machen, warte kurz."  
Bob kniete sich hin und begann damit die Scherben aufzusammeln. Peter trat näher und betrachtete ihn unsicher.  
"Du ich glaub das ist keine gute Idee du schneidest dich nur. Du bist zu betrunken. Komm lass das wir machen das morgen weg."  
Er kniete sich neben Bob und griff nach dessen Arm um ihn vom weitersammeln abzuhalten.  
Bob erstarrte, von der Berührung wie elektrisiert  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und konnten sich für einen Moment nicht trennen. Da nahm Bob all seinen Mut zusammen, lehnte sich zu Peter rüber und legte seine Lippen auf die seines Freundes  
Nur wenige Sekunden dauerte der Kuss und war auch nicht mehr als ein sanftes Berühren der Lippen des Anderen.  
Dann zuckte Peter zurück. "Bob ich..weiß nicht ob.."  
"Oh nein sorry ich weiß auch nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Man tut mir leid ich..."  
"hey hey ich wollte nur sagen.. ich weiß nicht ob das hier das ist was du wirklich willst, weißt du? Ich fands gut. Mehr als gut. Aber ich will nicht das du etwas tust was du morgen bereust."  
Bob stockte der Atem. Hatte Peter das gerade wirklich gesagt? "Pete' das letzte was ich morgen in irgendeiner Weise bereuen würde, von all dem was heute gemacht haben, wäre es dich zu küssen."  
Peter lächelte. Es war kurz ganz leise. Man hörte nichts als das leise aber aufgeregte Atem der beiden Jungs.  
Dann nahm Bob, um Peter zu zeigen dass er das nicht nur so dahin gesagt hatte, das Gesicht des Größeren in seine Hände und küsste ihn nochmal. Diesmal bestimmter und nicht so flüchtig wie zuvor. Peters Lippen waren ganz weich. Bob wollte nicht aufhören, fand aber dass der Platz neben den Scherben recht ungeeignet für das war, was jetzt passierte. Er löste seine Lippen von Peters and stand auf. Dann nahm er seine Hände und führte ihn lamgsam, selbst rückwerts laufend, zum Bett.  
Bob musterte seinen Kollegen, während er sich aufs Bett setzte. Der Peter, der den ganzen Abend den Ton angegeben hatte, wirkte jetzt zwar glücklich, aber ganz unsicher, wie er da vor ihm stand.  
Bob sah zu Peter hoch und zog ihn ein Stück zu sich heran und zwischen seine Beine. Dann ließ er Peters Hände los, und strich mit seinen eigenen über Peters Arme und Seiten. Anders als erwartet, war seine Haut ganz weich, nur die Hände waren ein wenig rau. Als er and Peters Handtuch entlang über den Bauch des 2. Detektiven strich bekam dieser eine Gänsehaut. Bob schmunzelte, sah Peter in die Augen und zog dann sowohl Oberteil als auch Hose aus.  
Dann wendete er sich wieder Peter zu, welcher sich in der Zeit schon aufs Bett gesetzt hatte.  
"Alles okay?" fragte Bob, da Peter plötzlich so verlegen und still war.  
"Mehr als okay!" meinte dieser nur.  
"Na dann.. darf ich?" Bob legte sanft seine Finger an Peters Handtuch. Peter biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte.  
Bob zog vorsichtig und langsam, Pete' nicht aus den Augen lassend, das Handtuch weg und ließ es neben neben dem Bett auf den Boden fallen.  
Da lag er nun vor ihm, splitter nackt und fast schon leicht zitternd vor Aufregung und Hormonen. Peter griff jetzt mit beiden Händen nach Bobs Gesicht und stibitzte sich einen weiteren Kuss, der jedoch nicht lange währte, da Bob Peter zurück aufs Bett drückte. Bob küsste seinen Hals, dann seine Brust, bahnte sich seinen Weg über Peters flachen Bauch und widmete sich dann den Innenseiten von Peters Oberschenkeln.  
Peter wurde unter den Berührungen fast verrückt. "Bob bitte, fang an."  
Bob war ein bisschen nervös, da er noch nie vorher einen Penis in der Hand gehabt hatte, doch von Peter ließ er sich nicht zweimal bitten.  
Er nahm Peters Schwanz in die Hand, bewegte sie auf und ab und strich mit seinem Daumen jedes mal über die Spitze. Peter stöhnte leise unter der langersehnten Berührung und als Bob ihn dann auch nich mit seiner Zunge verwöhnte warf er seinen Kopf zurück und atmete flacher und schneller.  
Bob senkte seinen Kopf immer immer wieder auf und ab und umspielte Peters Schwanz mit seiner Zunge.  
Peter musste aufpassen nicht zu sehr zu zucken oder zu laut zu stöhnen da Bobs Eltern ja in einer anderen Etage schon schliefen. Bob machte seine Sache so gut, Peter zweifelt zwischendurch dass Bob dies hier wirklich das erste Mal machte. Als Peter merkte dass er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war, sagte er Bob er solle aufhören. Bob tat es. Dann beugte Peter sich über Bob Schoß, zog ihm grinsend langsam die Boxershorts runter und tat ihm den selben gefallen den Bob ihm gerade getan hatte. Er verwöhnte Bobs Glied mit saugen, lecken und küssen, hörte aber schom etwas früher auf. Er sah Bob an und lächelte verschmitzt.  
"Magst du nochmal was anderes probieren?"  
fragte er und legte sich ohne abzuwarten auf den Rücken. Bob verstand und kniete sich hinter Peter. "Bist du dir sicher? Ich hab mal gehört das tut extrem weh"  
"Ja ich bin mir sicher. Sei einfach vorsichtig okay? Ich brauch das jetzt, ich will dich spüren."  
Nachde Peter das sagte, sah er wie Bob eine Gänsehaut bekam, gutes Zeichen.  
Peter legte seine Beine über Bobs Schultern.  
Bob spuckte auf seine Finger und befeuchtete erst seinen Schwanz und dann Peters Eingang. Er massierte beides kurz, dann drückte er sanft seine Spitze gegen Peters Öffnung. Es dauerte nur einen Moment und er glitt hinein. Peter krallte sich ins Bettlaken. Bob schob vorsichtig aber bestimmt seinen Penis in voller Länge henein. Peters ganzer Körper schien verkrampft. Bob schob seine Finger zwischen die von Peter und so harrten sie einen Moment aus, bis sich Peters Körper and das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte. Bob bewegte sich nur ganz leicht in ihm.  
"Alles okay Pete'?"  
"Ja .. ahh. Ja a-alles okay"  
Bob lachte auf. "Sicher? Wir gehen nur so weit wie du willst"  
"Okay leg los. Mach schon be..autsch -bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"  
Peter zwang sich ein verkrampftes Lächeln ab und Bob begann. Erst bewegte er sich noch langsam rein und raus, dann entspannte sich Peter langsam und auch Bob gewöhnte sich an die Enge. Damit stieß er immer intensiver in Peter. Dieser krallte sich mit einer Hand in Bobs Schulter fest, mit der anderen massierte er seinen eigenen Schwanz.  
Sie keuchten immer schneller bis Peter stöhnte: "Oh Gott Bob hör auf oder ich komme!"  
"Tolles Timing Pete', ich auch gleich"  
Bob stieß noch einmal so herein dass er genau Peters G-Punkt traf. Der 2. Detektiv sah Sternchen und stöhnte auf. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen ganzen Körper und kam er auf seinen eigenen Bauch. Der Anblick des vom Sex verschwitzten Kollegen mit dem eigenen Sperma auf dem Bauch brachte auch Bob über den Höhepunkt und er erreichte seinen Orgasmus noch in Peter. Erschöpft sackte erzusammen und lag auf Peter, dessen Beine von Bobs Schultern rutschten.  
Einen Moment lagen sie so da, schwer atmend, Bob mit dem Gesicht in Peters Halsbeuge vergraben, da räusperte sich Peter.  
"Bob?"  
"Ja?"  
"Alles klar?"  
"Ja sicher, aber bei dir?"  
"Mir gehts fantastisch, hierauf hab ich viel zu lange gewartet."  
Bob lachte leise in Peters Hals henein, was dieser deutlich spüren konnte.  
Peter schmunzelte.  
"Ähm Bob, noch was."  
"Was denn?"  
"Nicht dass ich deine Nähe nicht schätze, aber könntest du aus mir raus gehen"  
Bob lachte. "Klar doch Pete, für dich tu ich alles!" sagte er, zog ihn raus und rollte sich von Peter herunter.  
"Bob?"  
"Ja?"  
"Weißt du dass du wunderschön bist?"  
"Und du erst!"  
Sie sahen sich an und beide lächelten.  
Bob stützte sich auf, beugte sich über Peter und küsste seine ganz verstrubbelten Haare.  
"Ich liebe dich Peter Shaw" flüsterte er.  
"Ich dich auch" flüsterte Peter zurück und griff dann unter der Decke nach Bobs Hand. So schliefen sie lächelnd ein.

**Author's Note:**

> ähhm hallo! das ist die erste story die ich bisher geschrieben hab aber ich hoffe sie gefällt trotzdem dem ein oder anderen. das fandom ist ja nicht so groß.


End file.
